


You don’t need to save me… but would you run away with me?

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Lady Rose attends a masquerade ball where she meets a mysterious stranger who she doesn't mind spending a magical evening with. But who is behind the mask?





	You don’t need to save me… but would you run away with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Human AU masquerade where they meet at a masquerade and dance all night, then the reveal… how does it go? And Fireworks, a broken clock, a toast. 
> 
> And yes, the title is a Taylor Swift lyric and there are Taylor references throughout. :) Shouldn't be noticeable if you aren't into her, but if you are, consider them Easter eggs.

In late autumn, gilded carriages delivered their noble passengers to the massive “country house,” as it was called. To Lady Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate, it seemed more like a fairytale palace.

It overwhelmed Lady Rose as she stepped inside. She had never been to a masquerade, especially not one hosted by the Grand Prince of Gallifrey. The Grand Prince’s youngest son was back from university. The ball was announced as a harvest celebration, but everyone knew it was secretly to introduce him to all the eligible ladies of the land. He might not be the first in line for the throne, but he was still wealthy and, rumor had it, handsome. Nearly every girl in the land was eager for his affections.

Lady Rose didn’t come with any such expectations. She was happy as the daughter of a lower-ranking earl, studying her art and French and the celestial bodies. She knew the day would come when she’d have to marry, but for now, her frazzled mother and enterprising father were only hinting, not demanding, that she find a suitable mate. So instead of focusing on ways to woo the handsome prince, she helped her father with the bookkeeping and rode horses and gardened to fill her days.

She was still high enough in rank, however, to be invited to such an elegant gathering. The splendor of it all spread out before her as she crossed the threshold from the entry hall into the Hall of Saturn. Colors swirled throughout the enormous ballroom, each couple masked and moving in perfect synchronicity to the orchestra’s call. She gasped as her gaze rose to the painted ceiling. The gods and goddesses reveled along with them, lit by the largest chandeliers Rose had ever seen.

“See that long black mark just left of Zeus?” a tenor voice next to her asked. “There was a fire 50 years ago, and they’ve never been able to get out that spot from the smoke.”

“Oh! Hello.” She held her mask in place with one hand as she looked up at the tall figure. He was masked, of course, not that she would have known him regardless. She knew so few people here as it was. “My name is—”

But he cut her off with a finger on his lips and a playful glint in his eyes behind the mask. “Not tonight. Tonight is for us to be whomever we wish to be.”

Rose smiled. “Alright. First names only, no titles or surnames?”

“Jonathan,” he answered, bowing his head in politeness.

“Rose,” she giggled out, curtseying.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” he returned just as the orchestra struck up a lively tune. “Now. Care for a dance?”

He held out his arm, and despite her resolve to remain a wallflower for the night as to not make a fool of herself, she accepted. They stayed a respectable distance apart and followed all the traditional motions, but somehow, dancing with him felt like wild abandon. He threw his whole energy into every exuberant step, which she matched with equal enthusiasm. Her honey-gold curls bounced, and her lips split into a wide smile.

“Is this what dancing with you is always like?” she asked, panting, at the end of the song.

“Perhaps. Would you like it if it was?” He sent her a wry smile that told her this man was trouble, but so much fun.  

She didn’t answer but blushed beneath her mask. Forgetting that he couldn’t see it anyway, she tucked her chin to her shoulder and glanced up at him. He was gaping at her but caught himself before his stare became too rude.

“Drinks!” he squeaked. He cleared his throat. “My lady, would you care for some refreshment?”

“Yes, let’s.” She took his arm once more, letting him show the way to the wine.

They drank and danced the night away, exchanging little quips until the oldest guests started to leave. The party was a long way from over, however, but they could only dance and drink so much.

“I’d like to show you something,” Jonathan whispered in her ear after a particularly exhausting dance.

“Does it involve sitting down?” Rose asked. Her shoes would be the death of her. She would hardly be able to walk tomorrow, if at all.

“Yes,” he laughed, “oddly enough, it does.”

“Then I’m all yours,” she returned, only noticing after it came out of her mouth how much more intimate it sounded than she intended. He didn’t seem to mind, however. He beamed and escorted her subtly to the edge of the crowd, then maneuvered them into an atrium with a glass ceiling and exterior walls that revealed a starlit night.

“Do you enjoy gardens, my lady?” he asked at a normal volume, now that they were away from the music.

“Yes, I even do a bit of gardening myself, though I can’t say I’ve won many prizes or anything.” She tilted her head in curiosity. “Why do you keep calling me ‘my lady’ though I haven’t told you my title? I could be the youngest daughter of an impoverished baronet, or a governess who snuck in for a laugh, or a naughty maid playing dress up with her lady’s clothes.”

He watched her for a moment. “Maybe I believe titles should be given for grace and intelligence and kindness, not birth.”

“Oh, I can’t make fun of that,” she lamented. “I quite agree. I was hoping to tease you for being even more new to all of this than I am.”

“I take it you don’t spend much time in court?” There was a hint of approval—and amusement—within his tone.

“I can’t say I do. Our estate is so far, we only go in for the season, and we hardly stay long.”

He nodded. “I’m sure I have seen you before then, though I probably did not introduce myself. I am only in the city when I have to be.”

He pushed open French doors, and cool, crisp autumn air blew in from outside. At the last minute, he grabbed a blanket that was laying across a chair in the atrium.

“Here you are, my lady.” He placed the soft blanket over her bare shoulders as a shawl.  

“Thank you, kind gentleman.” Her gratitude was sincere, but her address was teasing him for his refusal to use even her first name.  

He led her out into the gardens where a fountain bubbled happily under the full moon. She sighed at the sight of a stone bench and plopped down unceremoniously. He sat down closer to her than was proper and caught the blanket when it started to slip.

“It’s a beautiful evening,” she commented to break the silence. She pointed to the moonlit clock tower on the highest point of the manor. “Can’t believe it’s only a quarter to eight.”

“It’s much later, I’m afraid. The old clock’s been broken for years.”

“How do you know so much about this place?” she asked. “Are you from the area?”

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish as he figured out how to answer. He scratched his neck and took in a breath, but he was spared having to answer as a crack split the calm of the night.

A BOOM and a BANG and a squeeeeel proceeded, resulting in bright flashes of color above.

“Oh look! Fireworks!” Rose clapped her hands in delight like a little girl. Jonathan grinned to see her so in wonder of the simple pleasures of life.

He lifted the arm closest to her and wound it around her shoulder. Before he touched her, however, he asked: “May I?”

“You may,” Rose consented and rested against him, careful not to dislodge her mask. Even if this only lasted for the night, she has happy to pretend he was hers. He had said, after all, that tonight was the perfect opportunity to be anyone they wanted to be.

The rest of the party joined them outdoors, filling the garden with their “oooh”s and “ahhh”s at the explosions in the sky.

A waiter offered them champagne on a tray, bowing in respect as he did so.

“Thank you.” Jonathan handed one to Rose and took one for himself.

“With pleasure, your highness,” the waiter answered out of habit and turned to serve the other guests.

Rose stared at Jonathan with the champagne glass halfway to her lips.

“You’re…. you’re?” she stuttered.

“I am…” he tugged on his ear while considering his answer, “probably not what you expected. I am a well-educated man. I am not one for posh traditions and stuffy company. I am more interested in traveling than ruling a country as my grandmother does and my father and older brother may one day have to do. I am a prince, yes. And, most important of all, I am enamored with you, Lady Rose…?”

She realized his implied question and filled in the rest. “Tyler. Lady Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate.” She stuck out her hand. Instead of shaking it, he lifted the back of her hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss there.

“Do you not find my company beneath your status, your highness?” Deciding the ruse was over, she lifted her mask and set it aside. He followed suit, revealing a furrow in his brow.

“Certainly not. Not only are you truly a lady, both by my definition and that of the court, but you are better company than any of the shallow, pretentious young women around here who only want my wealth.” He nodded to the party guests. “I know what they think they are here for, why they have been whispering behind their fans all evening about which of their dance partners is me in disguise.”

Rose blushed as she realized the implication behind his words. “But you spent all night with me rather than any of them, all of whom have been raised to be suitable princesses should they find the right prince.”

“I’d rather spend _every_ night with you than any one of them,” he rushed out, all too candidly. He realized the innuendo in his words and apologized, but she was having none of it.

“No, no, I know what you meant.” She found herself laying her champagne-free hand on his chest.

“In all sincerity, may I see you again, Lady Rose?” Despite his rank, the hope in his eyes gave him the look of a puppy eager to be petted.

“As often as you’d like.” She bit her lip, wondering if she was coming off too strong right out of the gate. He exhaled in relief, however.

He raised his glass of champagne.

“To new friends and new adventures,” he declared.

She raised her glass to clink against his and took a drink, but by then, he had been recognized. When a prince led a toast, his guests noticed and followed suit. Soon everyone in the garden was toasting to a lovely night.

When all the guests had gone home or back inside, Prince Jonathan offered his arm to Lady Rose for a turn about the garden.

“Tonight was a fairytale,” she sighed as they rounded the corner back to the manor.

“Well, charming is my middle name,” he joked. “And are you a damsel in distress in any way?”

“No,” she admitted. “I love my life at home. Though I do wish there was… Well, there has to be _more_ out there, yeah? There’s so much of the world to see, and I’ve only been dreaming about it.”

“Ah. Well, I’d been happy to explore it with you, even if you don’t need to be rescued from a dragon or a tower or an evil stepmother.”

Rose giggled and took off the blanket from her shoulders as they paused in the atrium.

“You don’t need to save me, no.” She leaned up as he bent down. “But would you run away with me anyway?”

“Any day, my lady,” he whispered just as their lips met.

The kiss was brief, knowing anyone could be watching, but it filled Rose with a warmth that defied the chill of the night. He walked her to her carriage, and just as the footman was about to shut the door, she leaned down to her prince’s ear.

“I’ll be waiting, my handsome prince.”

He grinned and winked scandalously.

One year later, after a proper public courtship and a decidedly improper private one, he fulfilled his promise to take her around the world with the honeymoon of a lifetime.


End file.
